<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Stop Copying Me by Melmo5000</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26692750">Stop Copying Me</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Melmo5000/pseuds/Melmo5000'>Melmo5000</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Lumity Month 2020 [14]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Owl House (Cartoon)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Comedy, Copying, Established Relationship, F/F, Fluff, Gus being 12, Lumity Month 2020, Luz copying Amity’s every move, Multi, Silly, Teasing, Willow being a great mediator, poking amity’s buttons</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 04:40:20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>628</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26692750</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Melmo5000/pseuds/Melmo5000</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Luz keeps copying Amity and it’s understandably pissing her off.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Amity Blight &amp; Luz Noceda &amp; Willow Park &amp; Gus Porter, Amity Blight/Luz Noceda</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Lumity Month 2020 [14]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1924444</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>143</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Stop Copying Me</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Instead of going with something normal and expected for twins day, I went with this. Hope you enjoy!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Sept 27th: Twins Day</span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">Amity pinched the bridge of her nose. “Luz, why are you doing this?” She sighed. </span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">Luz pinched the bridge of her nose as well. “Luz, why are you doing this?” She sighed. </span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">All day, Luz has been following Amity around, copying her every word and action. It was silly at first, making everyone laugh, but Luz has been at it for about an hour now, and Amity wasn’t sure if she wanted to kiss her or cuff her. </span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">“I’m going crazy!” Amity yelled, pulling the ends of her hair. </span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">“I’m going crazy!” Luz did the same. </span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">“Luz come on! You’ve been copying me for so long! Why!” </span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">“Luz come on! You’ve been copying me for so long! Why!” </span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">“I’m going to kill you!” Amity pointed right at Luz’s face. </span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">“I’m going to kill you!” Luz copied her. </span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">“BAAAAH!” Amity stomped her foot, face red and cheeks puffed, “you are INSUFFERABLE!”</span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">“BAAAAH! You are INSUFFERABLE!” Luz did the same, looking like she was trying to suppress a giggle more than anything. </span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">Amity let out a groan, glaring at her girlfriend in the most menacing way possible, but Luz wasn’t deterred, glaring at her right back with an air of playfulness. </span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">“Oh come on Luz, leave her alone.” Willow came up from behind Amity, making the witchling jump in surprise, Luz replicating it perfectly. </span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">“Yeah Luz, Amity doesn’t look too happy right about now.” Gus came up from behind Luz. </span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">“Thank you!” Amity threw her hands in the air. </span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">Luz copied her, laughing just a bit. </span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">Amity walked towards Luz, each step heavy, until she was in her girlfriend’s face, and she growled at her, hands positioned as if she was about to strangle her. </span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">That’s when Luz lost it. </span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">Luz hunched over, gripping her stomach as she squeaked and snorted in laughter. “You should’ve seen your face!” She yelled, laughter ringing out throughout the hallways of the school. </span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">Willow let out a small snort, causing Amity to quickly turn to her, appalled.</span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">“Your face was pretty funny Amity.” She giggled, covering her mouth with her fist. </span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">“It was as red as a bard’s uniform!” Gus laughed. </span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">Amity looked back and forth between her friends, ears twitching in aggravation and face red with righteous anger. </span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">“It’s not funny!” She yelled, stamping her feet like a child. </span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">“You’re right Ami, it’s not funny,” Luz said, holding onto Amity’s shoulder, “it’s hilarious!” </span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">The group dissolved into giggled while Amity looked at all of them in shock and confusion, stuttering in pure gibberish before letting out a huff and crossing her arms. </span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">“Oh my love,” Luz said, “don’t be mad! I was only teasing you, I’m sorry that I got on your nerves.” </span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">“Though you gotta admit, your reactions are hilarious!” Gus said, leaning against a locker for support. </span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">“No they’re not!” </span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">“Yes they are!” </span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">“No!”</span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">“Yes!” </span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">“No!” </span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">“Yes!”</span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">“Alrighty you two, knock it off before Amity blows a fuse.” Willow stepped between the two, silencing them both. </span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">Luz kissed the cheek of her angry girlfriend, smiling as her face softened a little bit. “No need to get heated mi amor, we’re all just messing with you.” </span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">“Okay okay, I’m sorry. I’m just annoyed.” Amity replied, headbutting her girlfriend’s shoulder and making Willow let out yet another snort. </span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">“I know I know. I shouldn’t have pushed your buttons, no matter how adorable your red face is.” Luz poked her nose with her finger, making Amity pout.</span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">“I accept you apology.” </span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">Everyone fell into a pleasant silence at that moment, just enjoying each other’s company by the lockers. Everything was finally right in the world, with no one copying Amity or teasing Amity. Just like how she wanted. </span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">“Though, your reactions <em>are</em> pretty funny.” </span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">“LUZ NOCEDA I WILL KILL YOU-“</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>